Après l'enfer
by Kaleiya
Summary: Certaines choses mettent du temps à être réparées... UA, Thème 2 du Fluri Month 2016.
May 3 – 4 Stock : "You'll always be beautiful to me"

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Après l'enfer

Note : Deuxième thème du Fluri Month 2016. Par contre, si vous permettez, je vais aller me chercher une nouvelle cachette...

* * *

 **Après l'enfer**

D'eux deux, jamais Yuri n'aurait imaginé que Flynn serait celui qui aurait besoin d'aller voir un psychiatre. Il avait honnêtement envie de dire que cela ne servait à rien et aurait voulu croire que son compagnon parviendrait à surmonter cela, comme il avait toujours réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent face aux coups durs de la vie.

Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur de la blessure à la fois physique et morale était plus difficile à supporter que prévu et il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le convaincre de se faire aider, il risquait de faire une grave dépression.

Dans l'appartement, tous les miroirs que Yuri n'avait pas eu le temps de dissimuler avaient été brisés avec rage et toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes qu'il avait repérées avaient été recouvertes avec une bombe de peinture pour éviter une nouvelle crise. S'il pouvait éviter de jouer encore une fois les femmes de ménage, ça l'arrangerait grandement car il servait déjà d'infirmier depuis quelques jours et il craignait que cela dure encore un moment.

Sans surprise, il retrouva Flynn dans le noir sur leur vieux sofa, assis avec les genoux pliés contre son torse et ses mains tenant ses jambes. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat depuis qu'il avait été sorti de cet enfer et son visage d'ange était caché sous des bandages et des pansements qui dissimulaient le carnage d'en-dessous.

—Tu sais qu'il va falloir que j'allume pour te changer tes pansements ?

Sa seule réponse fut un faible hochement de tête, ce qui lui donnait quelque peu la nausée en repensant à leurs échanges avant que son compagnon n'ait été capturé puis torturé par ce fou. Il avait échappé à la mort car la police l'avait retrouvé à temps et abattu ce psychopathe alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Cependant, si Yuri le pouvait, il sortirait volontiers cet enfoiré de sa tombe pour lui infliger un supplice plus cruel que celui qu'il avait fait subir à son conjoint.

Il alluma la lumière, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de Flynn. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi mais ouvrir les rideaux risquait de faire fuir son compagnon et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, surtout quand il faisait déjà appel au peu de patience qu'il possédait pour le gérer alors qu'il était dans un état pire que lamentable.

Ca le faisait vraiment chier d'avoir dû devenir l'adulte responsable de ce couple.

Yuri posa la boîte contenant tous les bandages propres, pansements et produits pour désinfecter sur la table basse puis il s'assit à coté de Flynn. Ce dernier, avec réticence, s'assit correctement, son regard fixé au sol et la mâchoire serrée. Depuis son retour, il ne parlait presque plus et s'il continuait ainsi…

Doucement, il commença à ôter les bandes blanches qui ne servaient plus à cacher qu'autre chose puis il s'attela à la partie la moins évidente : décoller les pansements avec délicatesse. Le premier sur la joue gauche partait assez facilement et révéla les dégâts les moins graves qui étaient une série de cinq coupures peu profondes faites délibérément et qui cicatrisaient très bien. Pour ce qui recouvrait le côté droit du visage, il prit plus de précautions car il se doutait d'avance que même si ce n'était plus aussi horrible que le premier jour, jamais ces marques ne disparaîtraient complètement.

A présent, le carnage était visible en plein lumière : les multiples brûlures faites avec une cigarette, d'autres coupures peu profondes mais plus nombreuses et d'autres blessures dont une, vue sa forme, avait probablement été faite avec un morceau de métal chauffé. Il avait aussi été battu mais ce taré, apparemment un tueur en série qui s'attaquait aux hommes homosexuels, aimait défigurer ses victimes avant de les tuer. Son compagnon avait échappé de peu au pire mais les dommages physiques et émotionnels ne seraient jamais complètement réparés.

Yuri essaya, comme souvent, de caresser sa joue mais Flynn écarta la tête en grognant, détournant ses yeux sur le côté. Là, sa patience atteignait ses limites…

—Flinnie, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il avec fermeté.

—Laisse-moi, répondit son compagnon avec une voix éraillée.

—Si tu n'obéis pas, je ne vais plus tenir compte des recommandations qu'on m'a faites et te coller mon poing là où je pense.

—Alors fais-le. Ca ne va pas changer gran…

Si Flynn avait été dans un état autre que celui-ci, il l'aurait bel et bien frappé pour lui remettre les idées en place mais là, c'était loin d'être une solution à ce problème. Pour cette raison, Yuri avait opté pour l'option opposée : il lui a attrapé le menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Son compagnon tenta de se libérer de sa prise mais il ne le laissa pas faire et passa sa main libre derrière son crâne pour l'empêcher de rompre trop tôt ce contact.

Il s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux gris fixés dans les iris bleus qui étaient emplis de stupéfaction et de regrets.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Flynn avec étonnement.

—Parce que je refuse de te laisser tomber et que je t'aime espèce d'abruti ! répondit Yuri avec véhémence. Tu as besoin de moi et je compte bien te coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

—Et si…

Il ne le laissa pas continuer sa phrase et le coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à se retirer et au bout d'une bonne seconde, il répondit timidement au baiser.

—C'est pas pour ta belle gueule que je te supporte depuis tout ce temps, fit Yuri avec un sourire taquin. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais le savoir.

Ces quelques mots firent apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était toujours mieux que de le voir broyer du noir. Avec du temps et avec le soutien nécessaire, il parviendra peut-être à reprendre sa vie en main mais pour le moment, il devait absolument l'aider à remonter la pente et veiller à ce qu'il ne dégringole pas de nouveau.


End file.
